Die Beste sein
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Nachdem Hermione Granger einen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommt, ist sie sofort Feuer und Flamme für die Zauberwelt. Erst ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse zeigt ihr, dass nicht jeder Kindern wohlgesonnen ist, die bislang fern von Magie aufgewachsen sind.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Alles, was dieser wunderbaren Welt entsprungen ist, gehört JK Rowling. Ich spinne zum Spaß und aus reinem Zeitvertreib mit ihren Charakteren nur weitere Geschichten zusammen und verdiene hiermit natürlich auch kein Geld._

_**Anmerkung:**__ Huhu :D – die kleine Liste meiner Shots wird um eine Story erweitert :hihi:. So was krieg ich sowieso selten hin :lol:. Ich weiß, obwohl ich eigentlich ganz viel anderes schreibe und mich lieber um das kümmern sollte, konnte ich trotzdem nicht anders. Ich brauchte Abwechslung und hatte dann sogar auch noch eine Idee :hihi:. _

_Reviews freuen mich natürlich immer sehr, also: Zögert nicht ;)._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_eure Tanya :3_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DIE BESTE SEIN 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ich war voller Euphorie, als sich diese große Welt für mich öffnete. Unter Herzklopfen ging ich zusammen mit meiner Mutter die Winkelgasse entlang. Vorbei an allerlei Läden, von Buch-, bis magische Tierhandlungen, aber auch an welchen, bei denen ich mir einfach keinen Reim auf deren Nutzen machen konnte. Einmal war von „Quidditch" die Rede und Besen standen im Schaufenster. Vor meinem geistigen Auge mache sich ein seltsames Bild breit. Ich, hoch zu Besen, gekleidet in einen dieser schwarzen Zauberumhänge und im Gesicht mit Warzen übersäht, sowie die Hexen aus diesen Märchenfilmen oder in meinen Malbüchern. Es war interessant zu hören, dass Besen allem Anschein nach fliegen konnten, doch zugleich war die Vorstellung auch ein wenig beängstigend – und das nicht nur wegen den Warzen.

Die Eindrücke, die mir diese Straße bot, waren aber einfach unglaublich. Unter hellem Sonnenschein gingen die skurrilsten Gestalten an mir vorbei und sprachen von Dingen, deren Bedeutung ich nur teilweise verstand. In jeder Ecke schien die Magie zu Hause zu sein. Sei es durch seltsame Werbeschilder mit der Aufschrift „Drachenhaut – heute zum halben Preis" oder kleine Explosionsgeräusche, die aus einem Scherzartikelladen drangen und mich neugierig auf mehr machten.

Die Vorstellung, auf einmal dazuzugehören, war phänomenal bis schlichtweg einfach unbegreiflich. Noch vor einem Monat, hätte ich mir das niemals zu träumen gewagt. Wieso bekam auch ausgerechnet Hermione Granger, eine ganz gewöhnliche (und dieses Jahr sogar versetzungsgefährdete) Schülerin auf einer katholischen Privatgrundschule, einen Brief, in der ihr eröffnet wird, dass sie magisches Talent besitze? Magisches Talent, welches ihr die Aufnahme am berühmten Hogwarts, einer Zauberschule, versprach?

Nach dieser Nachricht war für mich jedoch sofort eines klar gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass ich im gewöhnlichen Unterricht keine Leistung bringen konnte. Ich brauchte etwas anderes, da ich zu anderem bestimmt war. Mathe, Englisch, Französisch, Physik und all die anderen Fächer konnte man vergessen. Es zähle einzig und allein die Magie!

„Hermione", meinte meine Mutter nach einiger Zeit, nachdem ich einfach nur schweigend durch die Straße gestarrte und alles aufs ausführlichste genau betrachtet hatte. Sie holte die Einkaufsliste hervor, die dem Brief beigelegen hatte und sah studierte sie kurz. „Die Bücherliste ist ziemlich lange. Ich schlage vor, wir beginnen damit zuerst, dann können wir uns ungestört dem anderen zuwenden."

Ich schüttelte jedoch schnell den Kopf. In meiner Vorstellung sah ich mich wieder als echte Hexe verkleidet, jedoch nun ohne Warzen. Wie lange wartet ich schon darauf? „Nein, Mum", rief ich aus und sah sie fehlend an. „Ich will zuerst wie eine richtige Hexe aussehen, mit einem richtigen Zauberumhang und einem richtigen Spitzhut."

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen meiner Mutter. „Na schön."

Deutlich war ihr anzusehen, dass sie immer noch ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation war, als sie sich in der Winkelgasse umsah und nach einem Zauberladen Ausschau hielt, der Roben führte. Ich konnte sie verstehen. Wahrscheinlich ist das letzte, womit eine Mutter rechnen würde, das, dass sie eine waschechte Hexe zur Tochter hatte.

„Da", meinte Mum plötzlich. Sie deutete auf ein Geschäft mit der Aufschrift _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_. „Hermione... das Anpassen könnte ein wenig dauern", begann sie dann. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir inzwischen deine Bücher besorge?"

Schnell nickte ich und verabschiedete mich von meiner Mutter, die in das Geschäft nebenan verschwand. Bücherkauf war sowieso nicht sonderlich mein Ding.

Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, als ich über die schwelle des Kleidungsgeschäftes trat. Beinahe fieberhaft sehnte ich mich schon meinem ersten Zauberumhang entgegen. Es war dunkel hier und kein Verkäufer schien in Sicht. Ich beschloss zu warten. Trübe fiel das Licht der Sonne herein und machte in den Strahlen deutlich, wie viel Staub sich in der Luft gesammelt hatte. An den Stangen hingen in den unterschiedlichsten Farben Kleidungsstücke, die hauptsächlich aus Festtagsumhängen, Alltags- und Schulroben bestand.

Langsam schritt ich an der Auswahl entlang und betrachtete interessiert was Zauberer und Hexen so trugen, während ich langsam die Stimmen bemerkte. Überrascht sah ich auf und erkannte zwei Jungen, die sich miteinander unterhielten und währenddessen ihre Schulroben gesteckt bekamen. Der eine, hatte rabenschwarzes, stark zerzaustes Haar und sah so aus, als ob er sich nicht sonderlich wohlfühlen würde. Ich hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass vielleicht auch er „neu" in dieser Welt war. Der blonde Junge neben ihm, mit dem blassen, spitzen Gesicht wirkte jedoch, als wäre für ihn alles Alltag. Als ich ihre Schulroben genauer betrachtete, konnte ich erkennen, dass sich auf ihnen das gleiche Wappen befand, wie auf dem Brief, den ich bekommen hatte.

Ich wurde neugierig. Wahrscheinlich würde ich bald mit diesen beiden in eine Klasse gehen. Langsam kam ich näher und tat so, als würde ich weiterhin fasziniert die Zauberumhänge betrachten.

„_Tatsächlich_?", sagte der blonde Jungen. Mir kam der Tonfall ein wenig bösartig vor. „Warum ist er mit dir zusammen? Wo sind deine Eltern?", wollte er daraufhin wissen.

„Sie sind tot", erwiderte der andere knapp.

Ich sah auf und betrachtete beide. An dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen konnte ich erkennen, dass er sich noch unwohler in seiner Haut zu fühlen schien. Gleichzeitig wirkte er auch richtig genervt und ich ahnte bereits, dass er seinen Gesprächspartner nicht mochte. Irgendwie konnte ich ihn verstehen. Die arrogante Haltung und der Tonfall seiner Stimme ließen ihn unsympathisch erscheinen.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", bemerkte schließlich der Blonde. Ob es aber wirklich so war, wagte ich stark zu bezweifeln. Viel eher interessierte ihn aber etwas anderes: „Aber sie gehören zu _uns, _oder?"

„Sie waren eine Hexe und ein Zauberer, falls du das meinst."

Ich verstand worauf der Blonde hinauswollte. Mir wurde auf einmal schwer im Magen.

„Ich halte überhaupt nichts davon, die anderen aufzunehmen, du etwa? Die sind einfach anders erzogen worden als wir und gehören eben nicht dazu. Stell dir vor, manche wissen nicht einmal von Hogwarts, bis sie ihren Brief bekommen. Ich meine, die alten Zaubererfamilien sollten unter sich bleiben. Wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen?"

Wie der schwarzhaarigen Junge hieß, bekam ich jedoch nicht mehr mit, denn ich hatte bereits die Tür ins Schloss fallen lassen. Ein seltsames Gefühl hatte sich in mir breit gemacht. Es war unschwer zu erkennen gewesen, dass der Junge von Kindern wie sie eines war, gesprochen hatte. Von Kindern, die anders erzogen wurde, nicht dazu gehörten. Ja, sogar erst durch den Brief erfuhren, dass es Magie überhaupt gab.

Obwohl ich es nicht wollte, spürte ich, wie Tränen in mir aufstiegen. Seine Worte waren gemein gewesen. Irgendwie hatte ich auch den leisen Verdacht, dass nicht nur er so dachte, sondern auch noch viele andere Zauberer und Hexen in dieser Straße – in dieser magischen Welt. Gehörte ich dann überhaupt hierher?

Als ich bemerkte, wie mir eine Träne bereits über die Wange kullerte, wischte ich sie schnell aus meinem Gesicht. Öffentlich, auf der Straße zu weinen, tat man nicht mehr, mit fast 12 Jahren. So schluckte ich einmal kurz, zwang mich, den Jungen und sein blödes Gerede zu vergessen und ging dann in die Buchhandlung, in der hoffentlich noch Mum zu finden war.

So sehr ich aber auch vergessen wollte, funktionierte es einfach nicht. Seine Worte waren einfach zu verletzend gewesen. Langsam begann ich mich aber auch zu fragen, warum man keine Kinder ihresgleichen in Hogwarts haben wollte. Dachten sie etwa, dass sie zu schlecht im Unterricht wären und vielleicht somit die ganze Klasse aufhalten wurden.

Bei dem Gedanken daran bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen und erinnerte mich an mein letztes Schulzeugnis. Daran hatte man wieder einmal sehen können, dass ich wirklich nicht als „gute" Schülerin zu bezeichnen war. Bücher zu wälzen war für mich ein Graus und egal wie sehr meine Eltern sich immer bemüht hatten mich zum Lernen zu bewegen, ich war viel lieber beim Spielen draußen mit meinen Freunden.

Der Junge könnte damit also Recht haben, wenn er das dachte...

Ich warf einen Blick auf eines der Bücher und zog es nachdenklich heraus. Beinahe hätte ich das Buch fallen gelassen, als ich erschrocken festgestellt habe, dass sich die Figuren auf dem Cover sogar bewegten. Ein dicker Troll hatte einen Sperr in der Hand, den übergroßen Mund zu einem Schrei weit aufgerissen und rannte auf der Stelle. Ein Gesichtsbuch über einen Trollkrieg, von dem ich noch nicht das geringste gehört hatte.

Wieder musste ich daran denken, wie faszinierend und neu diese Welt für mich war. Wollte ich wirklich wegen diesem Jungen einfach so das aufgeben, in was ich so eben habe schnuppern dürfen?

Ich schlug langsam das Buch auf und betrachtete die erste Seite. Vollgeschrieben, mit Daten und Geschehnissen.

Ein wahnwitziger Gedanke kam mir. Ich würde es schwer haben, das war klar. Nicht nur schwer deswegen, weil ich sowieso nicht zu den besten Schülerinnen zählte. Vielleicht sollte ich es aber allen einfach nur beweisen?

Klug war ich, immer wieder wurde mir das gesagt. Nur eben faul. Wenn ich mich aber ändern und diese Welt kennen lernen würde, alles über sie lernte und übte, übte und übte, dann würde der blonde Jungen bei Madam Malkin sicherlich nicht mehr so denken.

Was würde er sagen, wenn ich nach diesen sieben Schuljahren die beste Schülerin Hogwarts wäre?

Ein wahrhaft utopischer Gedanke, aber ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Das erste, was ich tat, war, Mum darum zu bitten mir dieses Trollbuch mitzukaufen. Sie tat es gerne, wenn auch mit Verwunderung – ich verlangte eigentlich nie nach einem Buch. Noch heute, beinahe acht Jahre später, steht es in meinem Bücherregal und inzwischen wusste ich alles über den Trollkrieg auswendig. Über den Trollkrieg und über noch so viele Dinge mehr. So viel, dass es es möglich machte, aus mir die beste Schülerin Hogwarts zu machen.

Der blonde Junge bei Madam Malkin hatte immer noch die selbe Einstellung wie damals. Allerdings wusste ich inzwischen, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass die Klasse mit dem Unterrichtsstoff hinterherhinken könnte. Immerhin war ich, als ein Schlammblut, schlauer als er und vielleicht war es auch ein bisschen das, was ihn hatte so reden lassen. Ich bin anders erzogen worden und gehörte nicht dazu – hatte ihn aber trotzdem überflügelt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ende_

_Also... Review :3?_


End file.
